Money in the Bank
by Carlito's Chica
Summary: Mostly about Carlito and Kym Hardy.....too best friends.............could there be more?
1. Confusion

Money in the Bank

Kym Hardy: (me but me real name is actually niamh)

Carlito: The hottest guy on Raw EVER

Edge: Egg head lol

* * *

After his match on Raw, Carlito walks through the curtain with a massive grin on his face. He walks down the steps and down the hall. Edge waits for Carlito as Carlito walks straight in front of him and stops.

"Who the hell do you think you are Carly? I am the only money in the bank and unlike you I will be the only money in the bank holder who won the WWE title on my first try. What did you mean when you sad it anyway?" Says Edge.

"Do you really think I am going to tell you? You're the last person who will find out!"

Carlito turns and walks away down the hall and stops at his locker-room. He walks in and closes the door.

"Hey hun" says a bright faced, punk rock looking girl.

"Kymmie what's up babe?" says Carlito.

Kym Hardy the Hardy Boys younger sister sits on the couch in front of him with her guitar in her hand

"Iam good man, good match tonight, a bit big headed don't you think", says Kym with a smirk and her face as she winks at Carlito slyly.

"Just trying to get a point across is all."

Carlito picks up his shirt to put it on but struggles because his shoulder is aggravating him. He drops the shits and rubs his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"My shoulder. Must have fell wrong while I was doing the finisher."

Kym puts her guitar to one side and sits up.

"Come over here let me take a look at it."

"You….wait, wait what are you going to do?" says Carlito with a frightened expression on his face.

"Don't be scared, its only me I wouldn't hurt a fly" says Kym with her arms open.

"Well you're so hyper I wouldn't know with you."

Kymmie frowns for a second then smiles again.

"So come on I swear I wont hurt you, I promise" says Kym as she puts her hands on her heart.

Carlito slowly walks over to Kym and sits on the couch beside her.

"Ok, ok so where is the pain?"

"Just above my right arm," says Carlito as he struggles to point out the problem.

Kym Puts her hands on his shoulders and slowly starts to massive him.

"How's that fell?"

" Really good, actually, I never knew you had this in you."

"Well we only have been friends for 9 years, we only were in the same business for 4 years why wouldn't you know" says kym sarcastically and she starts to giggle.

Carlito turns around.

"Ha ha very funny, I sense a hint of sarcasm in your voice but you never ever gave a massage before."

"Well your getting one now aren't you and I will give you more if you want them in the future."

Carlito smirks.

"Oh don't worry I will be asking again."

Kym gets up and knells in front of him.

"Let me get the front of your shoulders now."

Carlito laughs.

Kym stops and pokes him in the tummy.

"Hush up tubby." Says Kym as she starts to giggles.

Carlito stares as Kym and puts a puppy dogface on.

"That wasn't cool, that hurt."

Kym stops and looks equally sad.

"Oh my god iam so sorry I didn't mean it," she says as she hugs him.

Carlito sniggers.

"You fall for everything Kym, that's what I love about you."

Kym pushes back and looks at him angrily.

"Let me finish your massage, HUNNI." Says Kym.

Carlito sits there staring into Kym's eyes and smiles.

Kym stops again.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" says Kym with a smile on herself too.

Carlito pushes in for a kiss and………………………………………………………

READ BACK SOON FOR CHAPTER 2 ……..CONFUSION

I will post Chapter 2 when I have more then 4 reviews.


	2. Love, Loss and Gain

Kym pushes back.

"Whoa, hold up man", says Kym with a surprise expression on her face, "am?"

Carlito stands up and puts his head down and then looks back at Kym.

"I'm really sorry Kym, I don't know what happened there."

Kym stares down at the ground.

"Maybe I should go………"

Carlito looks up with a sad face.

"If you feel it's the best for now?"

Kym nods and stands up to gather her things. She stops and looks up at Carlito. They both stare at each other until Kym walks out the door.

"What am I doing, says Carlito confused, what the hell…"

Carlito sits on the couch and put his head in his hands.

Meanwhile Kym makes her way to the parking lot. She is about to get into her car when her brother, Matt, greets her.

"Matt, hey bro what's up?

Matt looks slowly up at Kym.

Kym sees that Matt is deeply upset by something and she immediately thinks.

"Dad……….what wrong Matt, what happened?

Matt rubs his eyes and hugs Kym.

"He's getting worse. Kym he wants you there now…he needs you there.

Kym looks down to the ground and looks back up at Matt with her eyes full of tears.

"Ok…k…. lets…. go.

They both get in to Kym's car and drive away…………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dad…………says Kym as she walks up to him in his bed.

Matt and Jeff stand at the door looking on both with tears in there eyes.

"Kym sits down on the bed as a doctor is there checking her father.

Kym looks back at her brothers with a soft smile on her face, but the tears are overpowering her.

The Doctor turns to the 3 of them and shakes his head.

Kym sits there stunned.

"NO…not now………..I need you now…

Jeff runs over to his sister and picks her up and hugs her.

"Kym…its ok.were here for you ….its ok sis…says Jeff with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Matt walks slowly in and hugs Kym and Jeff. They all stay there until the ambulance comes to take their father away.

That night Kym sits in her room looking at all the pictures of her with her father. She walks around her room looking at all the teddies he gave her and all the things they made together.

Someone knocks at the door. Kym turns slightly but remains in the same spot.

"Come in," she says softly.

"I just heard…iam so sorry.

Kym looks up and listens to a familiar voice, she turns and looks up.

"I am so sorry Kym," says Carlito

"……….Carlito…"says Kym as she runs for him and hugs him," you're here?"

Carlito looks down at Kym while holding her.

"I'll always be here for you, says Carlito, "no matter what."

Kym smiles a little and slowly moves in for a kiss.

Carlito kisses her back and they stay there holding each other.


End file.
